Pixie Kisses
by PepTalkGurl101
Summary: When Zara's hurt, who does she go to? Astley of course! From missing point of views to drabbles to some before Need one-shots and everything in between! A story of sweet one-shots. Accepting requests of any genre. Mostly Zaley Zara&Astley but a few others too. R&R please.


_~"You never know when you're gonna meet someone, and your whole wide world in a moment, comes undone. You're just walking around and suddenly everything that you thought that you knew about love is gone. . . I know that it's gonna take sometime, but I've got to admit that the thought has crossed my mind. This might end up like it should. . . I'm starting to believe that this could be the start of something good."~_

**Astley's POV:**

I groaned against the duct tape firmly placed across my mouth. My muffled, sore voice trying to utter words for help, not really having much faith in a rescue. As I slump against the tree I can't help but think of the possibility of Thruth, the local Valkyrie, coming to take me away to Valhalla. It is with that thought that pulses adrenaline through my body.

As I struggle against the iron wire tying me to the tree, my strength diminishes again, but I manage to keep up enough to keep my glamour on, just incase any humans see me. I curse the _mutt_ that did this to me. Those werewolves always play dirty, sneak attacks and such. Being raised as a prince, I was never forced to fight for my life, and never against a wolf, therefore I was inexperienced and got bitten. I make a note of that and to start sparring with Amelie more.

As my iron-resistant pills wear off, I start to feel the tingling burn caused by the iron in the wire. I take deep breaths, masking up the pain. Great, now adding to my major wound list, I have iron affecting me. It's been a long time since I felt this pain and it doesn't help now that I'm on the brink of death.

. . .

I stand there, in the cold, for hours, sagging against the tree. All I have left is my will to survive. I am surprised the wolf has yet to come finish me off, but wolves are like that, leave you to slowly die. As I go in and out of consciousness, I sometimes wake up to flames lapping my body, but it's only a hallucination from the pain.

. . .

I smell the human the same time as I hear the flutter of wings. I start struggling, and making noises against the tape. Hoping beyond hope the little human will come and help me. I hear the slowing of the running feet. _Come on, please. _I start panicking and thrashing even more as I hear the Valkyrie coming closer. Fast little creatures they are.

And then, the human emerges. A girl to be precise. She looks to be about seventeen, my age. Her dark hair sweeps across her pale skin, ocean depth eyes widening with fear as she pants slightly from her jog.

She's beautiful.

And she knows what I am. How?

I take a deep breath and make more intelligible noises, my eyes pleading with hers. As I do, I notice that there's something off about this girl. She doesn't smell like most humans, and she seems to have a pixie like quality to her. Or maybe I'm just hallucinating again.

As I continue making noises, she dashes towards me, the hesitance gone, throws her gloves off trying to help, but the cold is making it hard for her. As she looks me in the eyes, I try to tell her to take off he duct tape, and she does. It stings, but I've obviously had worse, and there's not a lot of time.

First things first though.

"Put your gloves on and then untie me," I command her in a low voice. I realize this may not be the best approach. . . so I try again, "Please. She is coming for-"

She cuts me off. "Was it pixies? Did they do this to you? I saw the glitter. Or are you the pixie? I need to know. I need to know if you're still in danger," she rushes out in a fluid, velvety voice that one could get lost in. I could listen to her talk for hours.

I shake myself out of it, too many questions, too little time. It takes tremendous effort to form a reply. "What? She is. . . I am not prepared to die." I have my kingdom, my people, these people. I cannot die.

"You won't die." She tries reassuring me. I know she's afraid of me (although why, I'm not sure) and yet she's helping me. Compassionate. _Queenly, _some part of me whispers. I push the thought away.

"If you promise not to hurt me, I promise I won't let you die."

I have the urge to roll my eyes from her impossible promise. One can simply not save one because they are determined not to let them die. I smell the Valkyrie now, and urgently tell this human, "I am attempting not to, but if she comes, then-" I cut myself off as she comes into view.

"Watch out!" I shout to the girl trying to break me free of this wire.

The human gasps from surprise of the Valkyrie, Thruth. "Please," I beg of her, "do not let her take me."

"I won't," she says as she backs up into me.

"You know I have to take you with me, warrior." Thruth's voice is confident. She herself is a sight to behold. Intimidating and beautiful. No wonder the little human is so scared.

"Hold on a second. Time-out. Okay?" Who calls time outs with the Valkyrie?

"Are you attempting to stop me, little one?" Thruth asks this girl amusedly.

"Excuse me? Did you just call me 'little one'? What are you? Like, four feet tall?" I gasp, who talks to a Valkyrie like that? She is either really brave or really stupid. Maybe a mixture of both.

"Do not." I warn this naive girl.

The Valkyrie surprisingly smiles though, "It is my sacred duty to take the fallen warriors with me."

"With you where?" The girl questions.

"Valhalla." The Valkyrie answers simply. I study the girl's face, it's like she's trying to remember something.

"Valhalla?" She questions softly, "As in all that Norse myth stuff? It is Norse right? The god Odin? Is that the one?" She speaks louder and louder as she becomes more sure. The Valkyrie rushes forward, her claws out, one penetrates the girl's skin as a warning, not an accident. In the quiet forest the sound seems to echo.

"Do you dare speak his name, human?" She asks rhetorically, "You are puny and helpless against one as such as he."

She looks at me, focusing on untying me, I don't really know why she bothers, she should be scared, we should be unknown to her, and yet. . . This girl, I know, will change the world. It's in her, somewhere, I can feel it. It's her innate power calling out to me. Also known as her destiny. Destinies are a tricky thing. And hers, is connected to mine.

I can feel other things too, things that I shouldn't feel for a girl I just met. Not even really, I know nothing about her. But some things you can't, no matter how hard you try, resist, they just pop up and you can push them back and deny them, but you can't deny they've crossed your mind.

The girl doesn't move away from the Valkyrie as she asks, "Whose name? Odin?" She's managed to get the knot out now, and as I fall over, unable to support myself, the girl rushes forwards to catch me. I struggle to stay up right and to support myself, even if it's just slightly.

Thruth hisses, this girl sure has guts. As she takes a breath through her nose as an attempt to calm down, Thruth gazes upon my rescuer accusingly. "You are not human," she states.

We, the girl and I, struggle to keep upright as she responds, "Of course I'm human."

Thruth narrows her eyes, trying to figure this girl out, "No. . . not all. You are a halfling." Thruth's face pinches in disgust. A halfling. That explains a lot. And immediately, I know it's true, and that she's part pixie. As I gaze upon her with new eyes, I see her skin tinting the lightest of blues. My suspicions raise. A half pixie _princess_? No, not possible. It's just cold out.

"Whatever," she says, neither confirming it nor denying it. "My point is that you can't take him."

The Valkyrie crosses her arms, and if they weren't so highly respected and fearsome, I would think it rude and call it pouting. "And why not?" Thruth asks.

"Because I am not fallen. I am still alive," I interject here now that I've got a bit more strength.

"Not for long." The Valkyrie sing-songs with a wicked smile.

"Yes, for long. I am going to get him proper medical care and he will be just fine." The girl's stubbornness on keeping me a live comes through yet again. I have no clue why though. This girl is just a confusing enigma. But as she says 'proper medical care' I freeze. Humans inspecting me. Taking blood samples. No. That is not an option. Besides, I'm a king, I'll heal fast enough.

The Valkyrie snorts with laughter and amusement from this girl's. . . well, stupidity. "Proper medical care," she mocks, "Do you know what he is, halfling? Gaze upon him."

"Do not call me halfling," The girl states, irritated.

She grins, a wicked unkind grin. " You have no strength. You can barely support his weight."

It is quiet for awhile, and I can no longer suppress a moan back, all I want is a comfy bed, to be back home and not in this freezing ice land. God, what kind of people are crazy enough to live here, anyways? Apparently this courageous, compassionate girl infront of me.

It seems my moan has brought back her will to save me, "I'm not giving him up." Okay, you know what? I give up with trying to figure this situation out. What the heck is going on?

The Valkyrie reconsiders it seems, "There is a possibility that he may live now because you have interfered." I wait with bated breath for what comes next. She continues, "What we offer him is a reward, not a punishment. I swear this. After his death he will fight by Odin's side in the greatest battle of all."

I am hitting my boiling point "I am not ready to die. I have work here. I. Can. Not. Die." _What a casual subject to talk about, _I think to myself sarcastically.

"I see." The Valkyrie says as her wings blow with the wind. Her eyes turn red, the wind blowing her hair around and with her black eyes, I finally understand where Valkyries get their fearsome reputation. I unconsciously put my arm around her the halfling's waist to protect her from this formidable creature.

The Valkyrie catches my movement and states, "I shall not hurt the little halfling." Now she directes herself to my rescuer, "Your mouth hangs open. I shall let you keep this one because he may survive now that you are here. You will have to decide if that is a good thing or not, halfling. Also, there will be other warriors soon. Death is coming. It is on the wind. Can you feel it?"

For a moment, I can. I shiver with fear and exhaustion and relief all in one. As Thruth goes on her way I just start laughing. We did it! We really did it! This amazing, brilliant human and I did it!

As I see the girl's expression I start to reign my self in. "Sorry. Sorry. Wow. . . wow. . .that was close. I thought-" I start laughing again, but harder this time and it makes me wince and moan.

"Are you going to be okay?" The girl asks cautiously. I shake my head and then realize that's the wrong answer and instead I start to nod. I push my hair back and meet this girl's amazingly blue eyes. "Thank you."

. . .

I wake up to the slightest sound of a phone dialing. I look over at my rescuer just as the phone starts ringing and disconnect it.

"What are you doing?" She asks me angrily, "I'm calling for help."

"No. No help. Have to hide. Until I heal." I try convincing her, but that's a bit hard when I can't form a complete sentence.

"You're speaking in sentence fragments and that means you are not in a position to make this decision." She explains to me like I'm stupid, which to her, maybe she thinks I am because I am so injured.

I shake my head and beg, "Please. No one else can know I am here. Kill me- while I'm weak."

The phone goes off.

She runs her bloody hand through her hair by mistake. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Please." I try again. If I'm this weak I'll only be locked up in that house, and then killed viciously.

"I can't let you die." Stubborn again. Why is she so determined to have me live?!

I let out a bitter laugh, "If I was about to die Thruth would have taken me."

"Thruth?" I realize she doesn't know the Valkyrie's name.

"The Valkyrie."

The phone stops.

"Oh. Yeah. I have no idea what a Valkyrie is." What?

I raise an eyebrow and sniff. "You are a pixie, are you not?"

"No. . ." She tries to lie, but I already know the answer. As she applies more pressure to my wound she's covered, I moan, but manage to give her a look.

"Okay. I am half pixie. Does that hurt?" _Yes!_

But I hold together, "Some," I cringe. I continue with the previous subject, knowing she's trying to worm her way out of the topic. "You are half pixie. It is true-" I am cut off by my own moan. I think she purposefully applied more pressure to try and and get out of the subject, _again_.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I'm snapping. I don't want to be mean. I'm not a mean person. But we need to get you out of here. You're hurt. I need to get you fixed up. I need to bring you to the hospital or something."

I decide to drop the subject, let her have it her way, if what I believe is true, we'll be seeing a lot more of each other anyways.

I groan. Really? A hospital? "Not the hospital. My room."

"You should go to a hospital," she persists.

"They cannot treat me." I am so exasperated with this idea. I mean seriously? No. Just no. I push pass it though. "I need you for balance. Is that all right?" It's better to ask. Who knows what one might assume?

"It's okay," she gives me the permission. "Don't worry. My car's not too far." She reassures me. We shuffle, stumble, shiver. I cough and moan, but eventually we make it to her car. I internally groan, more iron. But I think I can handle it because I've already started to heal. I don't need a hospital.

"I have to take you to a hospital," she tries again.

"It'll kill me." Maybe that'll shut up this ludicrous idea since she's so determined not to let me die.

"I know you aren't human. Are you a normal one, though, or a king?" Oh no. . . if the rumors are true. . . how to dodge this one?

"No more questions, please." _Smooth. _Nice one Astley. . .

"Are you a king?"

"I said-"

"I know what you said, but that doesn't mean I have to do what you say. We have a place to put pixies." Okay so maybe I assume all people obey sometimes. . . Wait! A place to put pixies. . . God no. This girl, this _compassionate _halfling cannot be apart of that!

"The rumor is true?" I still can't believe it. . . not her.

"What rumor?" Did she really think it wouldn't get around?

"Someone has been trapping us." She doesn't answer, and I know it's true, but I also know she's not proud of it. But you know what? That doesn't change anything. "That is barbaric," I snarl at her. I don't care anymore. And yet. . . whatever.

"They were killing people. They were torturing guys." Oh! She tries to defend herself! How sweet. Okay, cool down now Astley.

"Because their king was weak." I shake my head, unable to keep the slightest bitterness out of my voice. "If I were not injured," I continue on, "I would force you to bring me to them now." I wonder what I would have to do now that I think about it. . .

"Well you _are_ injured." It's clear that she does not focus on what ifs. I am so tempted to glare at her, but then again she did save me. I focus in on this girl. Then I notice a slight change in her face.

"Your skin is tinting blue," I state.

"It's cold." I smirk, we both know it's something more.

"I'm going to take you there to the house," she blurts out. My eyes widen in fear. "You must not." I curse my voice for going all high. If I go there, in this state, I would be eaten alive considering the king is so weak. I grab her, "I cannot go there in this state."

She yanks away.

"I can't let you kill people."

Really? Yes, because I _totally_ enjoy going around killing people. Nice one.

I grab her again. "I do not kill people. Just enemies. I am under control. I swear it. Not all pixies-not all of us-are like the ones here. You cannot judge all of us by your experience with a few. It is unfair."

I can tell that she knows it's true, that she believes it, and that she's ashamed. _She should be,_ the rather harsh part of me whispers.

"Who bit you?" She changes the subject yet again.

"What?" I search her face.

"Who. Bit. You?" she asks slowly.

"A wolf." I harden with the thought of the battle and that mutt again. As I watch for her reaction, knowing she'll probably know about weres, I know that I was correct.

"A wolf, huh?" She plays dumb.

"You know him." I grip her a bit harder, wanting the truth for once, no sarcasm, no change of subjects.

"Yeah, right. I know a wolf. We hang and get pizza and I brush out his fur. Of course I don't _know_ a wolf." And here's the sarcasm.

"Get in the car." She commands.

"Watch your feet," she says as I get in, cringing from the iron and steel.

I close my eyes, leaning into the seat, deep breathing, knowing what I have to do to this girl. I can't go to that house, not now. Later, yes. I gather up my little strength.

"I'm sorry you're hurt. I mean, it's not cool that you're hurt, especially if you really are-"

Now.

And now, I leave her and go on foot.

I know we'll meet again. She knows about the house and she's a very special halfling. Two things that draw me. Well, there's also that other thing I'm ignoring. . . but we can deny that for a bit. . .

* * *

**A/N- Well, I hoped you all enjoyed my first attempt at a AstleyxZara story! (I call them Zaley ;D) The beginning was taken from Daughtry's new song Start of Something Good. I think it fits these to well. I kinda liked taking a look into Astley's mind, how bout you? Was it a bit OOC at all? I don't know! Why don't you tell me, by leaving a review ;) ;) ;) Just down below... **

**Note! I AM taking REQUESTS so just an fyi. I got a few more one-shots planned out. (That's what this'll be, a story of one-shots!)**

**Anyways thanks for reading! Review please!**

**PeppyGirl Out!**


End file.
